


Enough for two|二人时光(授权中翻)

by Apenguin



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Love/Hate, Murder, Past Rape/Non-con, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apenguin/pseuds/Apenguin
Summary: 第一次翻译，轻喷）这篇虽然很短但是真的很棒！个人建议看完第一季结尾再来看。原作者的总结：“我爱你。”Jessica说，她深情地望着Killgrave的双眸。
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Zebediah Killgrave
Kudos: 1





	Enough for two|二人时光(授权中翻)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enough for Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345702) by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat). 



> 原作的：是的，我磕他们。

“我爱你。”Jessica说，她深情地望着Killgrave的双眸。

他就是个混蛋，他现在笑得很欢，Trish已经被他遗忘了。

如果她刚刚所说的都是谎言，一切都会更简单。Jessica的人生会变得相当简单。但恰恰相反，她讨厌他，她可怜他，她觉得他就是这个蓝色星球上的人渣，但她那颗黑色的奋力跳动的*心脏的每一部分都爱着他。他是最后一个，也是唯一一个她想要的人。这些不安分的爱恋与憎恶在她的脑袋里吵成一团。

一个笑容仍挂在她脸上。当她盯着他那张帅气得过分的臭脸时，她很难阻止这个笑容变得苦涩而又甜蜜。但她已经下定决心了。Jessica不会退缩。尽管是他。她再也不会退缩了。

“你想做什么？”Jessica听出了那个上扬的问号，接着他脸上的表情凝固了一瞬，“算了，别放在心上，这太快了——”

剩下的话被一个吻堵在喉咙里，一个来自Jessica的吻。她只是轻轻地将她的唇压了上来。接着一些闪亮的星星在他眼中化开*，他们加深了这个吻。

这也不算太糟。

她的心脏似乎在极速膨胀，似乎要撑破她的胸腔。膨胀得能将他吞进去。码头的风曾让她打了个寒颤，但此时Killgrave的身子和她的贴在一起，她感到很温暖。

她向后退，只是为了重复这句话，这个陈旧的短语在她耳畔游荡*。她只有在一种情况才能说出这句话。如果一定要说给谁的话，一定要是她。

接着，他们交换了一次呼吸，她把他的头啪地扭了下来。

注：  
1.原文没有“奋力跳动”的这个意思，我自己加的@_@  
2.原文是Killgrave's eyes go soft.如果直译就是眼神变得柔软，但是我想了想，然后改了。  
3.原文是the phrase whispered and tired，我真的有点迷糊了。

**Author's Note:**

> 这算是我心目中的理想结局了。
> 
> 原作的：感谢阅读！  
> 已完结；没有写续集的打算。


End file.
